zim_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Invader ZIM 16" interactive GIR toy
This was first sold at Toys R Us, Walmart, KB Toys, and Target back in 2003. It was made by Palisa des Toys. The description on the back of the box had GIR saying "C'mon, let's sing the doom song now!" and "I want a hug!" He will respond to you if you face directly to it. In the back of the packaging, a controller to make GIR work is included. The toy also includes 4 AAA batteries (for doll) and 2 AA batteries (for controller). He will know your name. (Example: "Hey James!") The product was named "Interactive GIR". Features # LCD animations on GIR's mouth and the controller. # LED animations on GIR's eyes. # There are two color-change lights, blue and red. # The green light on the controller means GIR is super happy. # The red light on the controller means GIR is in low batteries. # There are two modes, interactive mode (blue) and duty mode (red). # The knees and feet are made out of black rubber. # When GIR is in interactive mode, he will respond to your voice such as "And we are going to eat waffles for breakfest!" and "We are going to have fun!" ## He will also respond to touch when he's in this mode. # When GIR is in duty mode, he wouldn't respond to sound and touch. # In the middle of each eye, there is a 'hole' where the sensors that detect movement and distance are. # The curcuit door and the ball joints change color and lights up. # The button with the food symbol is also actually the reset button if you press it for 3 seconds.. Glitches and Bugs * Doom Song Glitch: If you press the twist GIR's antenna forwards and backwards too many times when the he is singing it's doom song, it will be stuck on the "Oo" part. ** Reasons to fix it: Turn him off, put new batteries in, and turn him back on. * Sleep Glitch: If you let GIR sleep for less than 10 minutes and wake him up shortly after, him will be in duty mode. ** Reasons to fix it: Press the green button to make GIR go into interactive mode. * Controller Glitch: If you set up the controller while GIR sings the doom song, he will get stuck in "Oo" part of the song like the twisted antenna glitch. ** Reasons to fix it: Turn him off while you set the controller up. Removed Glitches and Bugs *''Duty Mode Glitch: If you press the red button on the controller and hold it for 3 seconds, GIR would be stuck on duty mode. **'Removed due to': Mechanism problems. **'Reasons to fix it': Turn him off, press the green button on the controller, and turn him on again. *Interactive Mode Glitch 1: If you talk to GIR when you don't have the controller, he would not respond. **'Removed due to': The workers updated the controller back in 01/02/04. **'Reasons to fix it': Turn him off and turn him on again. *Misheard as Cussing: If GlR sings "I need a hug toda-a-a-ay-y!" You think he's saying "I need a f*** toda-a-a-ay-y!" **'Removed due to': It was changed to "I want a cuddle from yo-o-ou-u!" **'Reasons to fix it': None *Mechanism Glitch: If GIR sings the doom song when you press the red button, GIR will stop the song and be in duty mode, but the knees will pause. **'Removed due to': The workers updated the controller on 10/07/04. **'Reasons to fix it': Turn GIR off, press the green button on the controller, and turn him on again. *Interactive Mode Glitch 2: If you make GIR sleep for 12 minutes and wake him up, he will stop moving except the eyes still light up and the sound is still working. **'Removed due to': Mechanism problems. **'Reasons to fix it': Turn him off and turn him on again, or press the red button on the controller and then press the green one. *Reset Glitch: When you turn GIR off and then you reset the controller, The on/try me/off switch switches to the on position. **'Removed due to': Battery problems. **'Reasons to fix it''': Turn GIR off and press the power button on the controller when it was on. Then turn the controller on. Gallery DisplayedImage1.png|The controller displaying an image of GIR. DisplayedImage2.png|The controller displaying an image of Zim. Trivia * GIR would not respond to your voice when it's in duty mode. * The toy is aimed at kids 4 to 10. * GIR (when it's in interactive mode) would be programmed by a controller. ** He will also notice sensors when you touch it. *This product was the first animatronic and highly interactive Invader ZIM toy. *The controller displays pixelated screens such as GIR licking a lollipop. *When the controller is off and GIR isn't in sleep mode and isn't in the off position, he will have fun with you with 3 different activities; tag, freeze dance, and hide and seek.